


Weekend Dates

by the_ghostwriter96



Series: The Fenton Pollen Shooter [6]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, kink heavy, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ghostwriter96/pseuds/the_ghostwriter96
Summary: Danny and Vlad watch Death Note together. Smut ensues.Note: Fixed the formatting issues!





	Weekend Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This one might have gone down quality wise, specifically near the end, because my focus was elsewhere and I mostly just wanted to finish it. It's been almost done for a while now.

It was hard to focus on the show, in Vlad’s dimly-lit entertainment room, with the way his fingers were lightly rubbing Danny’s hipbones just above his jeans. _Death Note_ played on the screen, the 15th or so episode at this point, but all the younger halfa could think about was how Vlad had caught him by the hips when he stood up to stretch, and then pulled him into his lap. Something important was happening (something important happened in every episode, pretty much) but he was lost, fighting the urge to squirm at the caressing touches.

And the worst part about it was, he was pretty sure Vlad wasn’t even doing it on _purpose_. That he wasn’t _trying_ to make Danny feel warm all over, that he wasn’t _trying_ to make Danny’s jeans feel tighter.

He was pretty sure of that, because this was their fifth weekend in a row at Vlad’s home, in this room, in the dark, watching this anime, and so far Vlad had yet to make any sort of ‘move’. They had kissed, a little, but usually it was just before Danny had to leave if he wanted to beat his curfew, so there wasn’t much time for anything besides that little bit of kissing. The couple of times Danny had tried to kiss him besides just to say goodbye, it was at the end of an episode so Vlad didn’t miss anything- because he had gotten pretty interested in the show pretty quickly- and the man always broke things off after not-too-long to play the next episode.

But he was still always _touching_ Danny somehow, and it was driving the teen _crazy_. He was always petting, or rubbing, or caressing, or stroking, but always absent-mindedly and never with the intention of touching… certain other places.

The first visit had found Danny sitting about a foot away from Vlad on the cushy sofa, staring at the screen and trying to pretend he _didn’t_ feel like this was the most awkward he’d ever felt in his life. And then, around the third episode, Vlad had gotten up for the bathroom and when he came back he’d sat down right beside Danny. So close they were touching, and he’d put his arm behind him and things didn’t feel as awkward after that. It was relaxing, even, with Vlad playing with his hair.

The second visit had started out just as awkward as the first, but that didn’t last long. This time, Danny sat down close to Vlad and they wound up in the same position right away, only with Vlad’s fingers trailing up and down Danny’s arm.

After a couple of episodes, as the credits rolled, Danny had tilted his head back- and froze, momentarily, captivated by the way the light from the screen cast shadows over Vlad’s face, highlighting his cheekbones and sharp, elegant features. He was handsome, yes, but he was pretty too, in a way. His eyes were pretty, and his lips. Vlad had looked at him and he’d moved up, aiming for his lips but missing and pressing a kiss to his bearded-chin instead. Vlad had breathed a laugh through his nose, and then met him halfway, touching their lips together in a kiss that was gentle but deepened quickly. And then he had pulled away, reaching for the remote and leaving Danny heated and distracted.

The third visit was more of the same.

During the fourth, Danny was starting to feel a little frustrated- sexually frustrated- so he’d sat about a foot from Vlad like he’d done the first time he came over. And this time, Vlad made no move to get closer, except to kiss him before he went home. A kiss with tongue, and hands on Danny’s waist that slid down, down and gripped his hips and pulled him closer, and then he _let go_ and left Danny hot, and dazed, and even more frustrated than before.

And now, they were on the fifth visit and Vlad had Danny in his lap. His _lap_ , idly feeling the contours of Danny’s hipbones. It wasn’t that Danny only wanted to fool around. He was having fun, watching the show with the man. It was fun to see his reactions to every twist and turn, and to hear his opinions on the characters. They’d even gotten into a discussion about the main character’s sense of morality; Vlad had, at first, compared the high school student’s drive for justice to Danny’s- only to completely rescind that an episode later when the character’s sanity seemed to slip briefly and something dark and twisted showed in its place. It was just that the near-constant rubbing and touching and petting made it hard to think about anything else.

That’s why, when Vlad spoke, it took Danny a second to connect with what he was saying with what was going on in the anime. “She’s going to be his downfall.” His tone carried his discontent, and once Danny realized what he was talking about he rolled his eyes.

“Light’s the _bad guy_ ,” He reminded the older halfa, though they’d already had this discussion twice before. “You should be _hoping _he’ll lose.”__

__Vlad just hummed, sliding his hands around Danny’s hips, grazing his fingers over his stomach instead. If he noticed the teen’s breath hitch, he didn’t comment, just kept rubbing lightly over his skin._ _

__Not long after that, the ending-theme began to play and Danny caught Vlad’s hands in his own, stilling them while he took a second to gather his thoughts. He had something he needed to bring up, and for the first time he was glad to be sitting like this, even if it was in Vlad’s lap, because at least his back was to the older man. He didn’t have to look at him and try to gauge his reaction from his face._ _

__“So,” Danny began, and then paused, not sure exactly how to word it without causing too much alarm. “I told my friends that I’ve been hanging out with you. Just hanging out- not the… other stuff.” He added quickly when Vlad physically tensed behind him._ _

__“I see,” He replied stiffly, and Danny ran his thumbs across the fingers on his stomach._ _

__“They’ve been asking where I am every weekend. I can’t lie to my friends.” He sounded a little more defensive than he’d meant to. And then, a little softer, he asked, “Are you mad?” and held his breath._ _

__“No, Daniel, I am not angry.” Hands pulled from Danny’s grasp only so those arms could wrap around his waist. “You know what I’m risking, being here with you. I trust that you will be mindful with whom you discuss this.”_ _

__He breathed again, though it was all he could do to ignore the pang of guilt that stabbed through him. (Vlad was an adult, he was smart, he was making his own decisions and that decision meant inviting and encouraging Danny back every weekend. It was his choice, too, not just Danny’s. He decided the risk was worth it so Danny wasn’t solely responsible.) “They won’t tell anyone.” He was confident. “It’s too wrapped up with all the halfa-stuff, and they would never out me like that. And I just told them me and you were trying to be friends.”_ _

__“I see.” Vlad said again, though this time it was a little less tense and he had relaxed, leaning into Danny’s back. “And what did they say?” Though when he asked that, he almost sounded hesitant. Like he wasn’t sure he wanted to know._ _

__“Well, Tucker and Technus are kind of friends now- they play this game online together. So he kind of gets it. Sam is just Sam. She thinks you’re trying to trick me. You know, make me think you’re not a bad guy so I’ll like you or something.”_ _

__A moment passed, and then another, and Danny felt a tendril of dread coil in his chest, despite himself; despite the fact that he truly didn’t believe what Sam had tried to convince him of. It was the lack of a response that was the problem. Should he have kept that to himself? Was being honest the wrong thing to do, here? What did the silence _mean_? Was Vlad angry, or was he-_ _

__“I don’t think that.” Danny finally added, and the arms around him squeezed gently. Vlad leaned back against the couch, holding Danny to his chest._ _

__“What if I am?” The older halfa asked, pressing his scratchy chin and soft, warm lips to the back of Danny’s neck and earning a shiver from him in reply. “Maybe my plan is to seduce you into joining my side. Then, together, we’ll take over the world.”_ _

__What came to mind, but Danny would not say out loud was, “Maybe it would work.”_ _

__Instead, he shifted a little, leaning his head back against Vlad’s shoulder in an effort to escape the pressing kisses. He couldn’t talk if that was going on- couldn’t _think_ if that was going on. But instead of stopping Vlad, it just gave him room to turn and press kisses to the side of Danny’s neck instead, under his jaw and behind his ear and this is what the teen had been _wanting_ , but not if Vlad wanted any semblance of a conversation._ _

__The arms around his waist slid away, replaced by hands on his hips and fingers that once again traced his hipbones, and then slid up his waist, bunching up his shirt as they brushed over his chest. Danny caught Vlad’s wrists in his hands, but he couldn’t find the willpower to actually stop him, and his back was arching of its own accord and he was already feeling hazy with want that had been building up for the past month. Warm hands back down his body, then, only not his sides but over his chest and then his stomach, pausing to play with the waistband of his jeans._ _

__“You gave away your plan.” Danny thought he sounded a little breathless, but otherwise his voice was steady. “Now it won’t work.”_ _

__A chuckle behind him, deep in Vlad’s chest that Danny could feel against his back, and then those dastardly fingers were toying with the button on the front of Danny’s jeans. Not opening the fly, just tracing the edge of it, tauntingly. “Won’t it?” Another kiss behind his ear, and then a tongue, hot and wet licked a stripe along the side of his neck, drawing a sharp gasp and a squirm from the teen. When he spoke again it was low, husky. “Look at you- already so eager to submit to me.”_ _

__Danny paused, counted a breath- four beats in, four beats out- to steady himself, and then made use of his ghost powers by floating up and over Vlad’s lap, enough to turn around and lower him back down, so that he was straddling his legs. “I am _not_.” He tried to sound firm, to sound confident, but his voice was weak the same way he knew his legs would be if he tried to stand up. Vlad only arched an eyebrow, a smirk pulling at his lips as his hands returned to Danny’s hips. His thumbs dipped into Danny’s waistband._ _

__“Why not, my little badger? Don’t you want to be a good boy for me?”_ _

__His breath caught in his throat as a wave of arousal washed over him, stilling him momentarily. He gathered himself quickly, leaning in to ghost his lips over Vlad’s- only to pull away when the man tried to reciprocate. “No.” He replied, fighting a blush at the effect Vlad’s words had had on him. “And that’s a dirty trick.”_ _

__“When have I ever been known to play fair?” Vlad grabbed his ass over his jeans and pulled him closer. “Though it doesn’t seem to me that you mind it,”_ _

__Danny’s grin fell away and he lost the fight, color rising up his neck, tinting his cheeks and it was all he could do to hold Vlad’s gaze rather than hide his face. He shrugged, resting his hands gingerly on Vlad’s shoulders, suddenly feeling shy. “It’s weird.” He said finally, but when the older halfa caught him in a kiss he melted into it._ _

__“It’s not.” Vlad assured him, mumbling against his lips. He pressed another kiss to Danny’s lips, and then ducked to kiss him beneath his jaw. “We all have something, Daniel.”_ _

__Through the hot kisses and light sucking at his skin, his mind was too fuzzy for him to really feel embarrassed when he asked, “What’s your ‘something’?”_ _

__Vlad hummed against his throat, and then nipped his skin. Gently enough to not leave a lasting mark, but hard enough that Danny gasped and the pain cleared his mind, just a little. “Nothing that I would be interested in trying, just yet.” He sat up, catching Danny’s eyes. His own were heated, half-lidded with blown pupils and Danny knew that he looked the same. “Not while everything is new to you.”_ _

__“Tell me anyway.” He was curious now, and in a way, he wanted to level the playing field- Vlad knew how to toy with Danny, how to tease him, but Danny didn’t know much of _anything_ , let alone how to return the favor._ _

__A faint smirk, amusement dancing behind ice-blue eyes, and Danny’s shirt being tugged up until he raised his arms to let it be pulled over his head. Vlad tossed it aside, his eyes roaming over Danny’s body in a way that made the teen self-conscious. He instinctively brought his arms up, crossing them over his chest but Vlad caught him by the wrists. Bringing them close enough that their foreheads touched, the man gently twisted Danny’s arms behind his back and held them there, all the while a smirk playing at his lips._ _

__“Restraints, to a degree.” He kissed him lightly on the lips, but when he moved to pull away Danny followed, kissing him harder. It quickly devolved into a messy one, with tongues and soft pants in between. And the whole time, Vlad’s arms were wrapped around Danny, and his hands kept Danny’s behind his back._ _

__It made him nervous. Anxious, as Jazz would say. His heart was pounding, in both a good way and a bad way, and his mind was racing with a ton of different thoughts and memories that he tried his best to ignore, attempting to lose himself in the make-out session instead, but they were persistent. Every memory of Vlad pinning him down, or using ecto-proof restraints, or trapping him somewhere that he couldn’t get away from, they all ran through his mind at once, along with the sense of impending danger and traces of the emotions he’d felt at the time; fear, helplessness, anger._ _

__And he _knew_ it was irrational, that this was different from those times, and he didn’t doubt that Vlad would let him go if he asked, (or that he could easily phase from his grasp, should he try,) but that didn’t help the racing thoughts and growing uneasiness. This was something that Vlad liked, though. Something that, from the way he was attacking Danny’s lips and tongue, he _really_ liked, and Danny wanted to be able to affect him the way he was able to affect Danny._ _

__Maybe he had tensed, or maybe he’d tugged from Vlad’s grip, or maybe he had stopped reciprocating the kiss- he wasn’t sure, he still couldn’t quite focus between his nerves and the hazy want that he felt- but Vlad had let him go, and sat back, rubbing both hands from Danny’s shoulders to his elbows. Soothing, and when he spoke, it was softly._ _

__“You don’t like that,” It wasn’t really a question, but Danny answered it anyway._ _

__“It’s not, um, awful. It’s just, normally when you’re- you know, ‘restraining’ me, it’s…” He trailed off, not really sure how to finish that sentence and also embarrassed by his own word choice, but when Vlad didn’t say anything he struggled to go on. After a minute of searching for a tactful way to say what he meant, and with Vlad offering no help on the matter, he huffed. “It’s always been to hurt me.”_ _

__And from Vlad’s lack of reaction, and the way he just continued to pet Danny up and down his arms, the man probably already knew what Danny was going to say. He just wanted him to say it, for whatever reason. And then one hand stilled, resting on his arm, and the other sliding over his shoulder and up his neck, to his jaw. Gentle fingers brushed his cheek, and Vlad’s thumb stroked across his lower lip._ _

__“Another reason that I’d like to refrain from indulging in my kinks,” The word made Danny blush again, and he wondered if he would ever get over himself and find the ability to be as blunt as the older halfa seemed to be easily. “Is that, due to our history, they may not be constructive in moving our relationship in the direction that I- and presumably you- would prefer.”_ _

__“What else do you- what are your other ones?” He was doubly embarrassed that he couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘kinks’._ _

__“I like to be in control.” Vlad replied simply._ _

__Danny’s mind went back to the night about a month prior, to the last time they had fooled around. And how later, lying in bed together, they had kissed and Vlad had let Danny take the lead. He’d let him take control. And there were other times, too, other moments where Vlad had just let Danny do what he wanted to do. This was the same man that had spent the last however-many years since college doing what _he_ wanted, regardless of what anyone else wanted. Taking what _he_ wanted. From everyone, but also from Danny. Maybe especially from Danny, in the last four or five years specifically._ _

__So the fact that his behavior had shifted so completely, and so suddenly, was an almost-jarring one. And it was one that Danny didn’t know what to make of._ _

__“You mean like, telling me what to do?” He asked, trying to make sure he understood correctly before he said his piece, lest he make a fool of himself. His fingers began to fumble with the buttons of Vlad’s shirt, then, but they were shaking slightly (from excitement and from nerves) and he was having trouble._ _

__“That is certainly a part of it, yes.” Vlad had his hands on Danny’s chest, now, running down his torso and then along his sides, petting him while they talked._ _

__“I like that.” Danny said, and was proud of himself for not blushing until Vlad raised an eyebrow and then his face erupted with heat. But he didn’t expand, didn’t babble or make excuses or try to explain it away into something less embarrassing, like he wanted to do. He’d meant what he said. It made it easier, to be told what to do, since he didn’t really know how to do a whole lot. And it was familiar, too. That was the Vlad that he knew, commanding and confident._ _

__He finally got to the last button, and he leaned back to look at the torso he had revealed when-_ _

__When the next thing out of Vlad’s mouth was “Lie down on your back.” and Danny realized that the conversation was over. Though he didn’t mind it much, since all the petting and rubbing and stroking his skin had him feeling warm and hazy once again._ _

__He shifted off of Vlad and to the empty space of the couch, doing as he’d been told and counting his breaths all the while to keep from thinking too much and from getting too nervous and too excited all at once. He propped up on his elbows, watching as the older man sat up. Watching him roll his shoulders, shrugging off the jacket and button-up with an enviable grace, before he dropped them to the floor. Then, lean torso and defined arms exposed, he shifted, bumping Danny’s legs apart to kneel between them._ _

__Danny had to count again- four beats in, four beats out- to keep distract himself enough to keep from squirming under the meticulous way that Vlad looked at him. At his eyes, his lips, his neck, his chest, his stomach, his- Vlad moved, folding one arm beside Danny’s head and resting his other hand on his hip, with his thumb tracing the bone just as he’d been doing earlier. Danny relaxed, laying back when Vlad leaned down to kiss him._ _

__This time, it didn’t start slow, or gentle. It was immediately intense, immediately hungry and Danny almost struggled to catch up to the pace the older halfa had set. The teen brought his hands up, resting on Vlad’s shoulders for a moment before wrapping his arms around his neck and curling his fingers into his silver hair. Something that was hard to do, since it was still tied back in a ponytail. Without thinking, he pulled the hair-tie loose and let it fall away somewhere. Now that it was down, it fell around Vlad’s face like a curtain, tickling Danny’s cheeks but it was easier tangle his fingers into this way, and Vlad didn’t seem to mind._ _

__When he turned his face, breaking the kiss to bring air back into his lungs, Vlad turned his attention to Danny’s neck. To sucking and kissing and biting the skin there- not hard, not painfully, more like grazing his teeth over the flesh of his throat. Like he wanted to bite, and he wanted to suck bruises into Danny’s skin, but he wouldn’t because he knew Danny didn’t want him to. At this point, the younger halfa couldn’t keep still; his back arched now and then as fingers grazed his chest, over his nipples, and then laid flat again while he wriggled his hips, not entirely sure whether he was trying to move closer or get farther away from the hand that was teasing him. The hand that was brushing over his inner-thigh, close to the space between his legs but not close enough._ _

__For the way Danny had struggled with the buttons on Vlad’s shirt while using _both hands_ , it was damn impressive the way he smoothly opened the fly of Danny’s jeans with only one, and Danny barely had time to register that it had happened before Vlad was tugging them down on one side. Vlad’s lips left a trail of heat behind as they moved down his neck, pausing at his collarbones to say against his skin,_ _

__“Off.”_ _

__Danny pulled his arms back down between them and raised his hips up, wrestling with his jeans to get them off- no easy task with someone sitting between his legs, made even harder by the way that someone was now attached to his chest, licking and sucking his nipple and rubbing and rolling the other between fingers. Somehow, though he managed to get one leg out so they were hanging loosely from the other, and then kicked them off completely._ _

__“You could have phased them off,” Vlad’s tone made it clear that he was laughing at him, but Danny didn’t care. Couldn’t care, couldn’t even _think_ straight._ _

__Chest abandoned, kisses were pressed in a line down his ribs, over his stomach, with occasional nips that had him gasping and panting and god, this was taking _forever_ , whatever Vlad was planning- though Danny had a good idea from the direction his mouth was headed. Vlad had backed up, holding both of Danny’s thighs as though to keep his legs from closing, and the further-down he went the hold proved useful in keeping Danny’s hips from moving, too. Lips below his bellybutton, down his stomach, just at the top of his briefs and then Vlad pressed his open mouth against Danny’s clothed erection and just _breathed_ on it but that was enough to make the teen stifle a small cry behind his hand._ _

__The anticipation, the build-up had made him all the more sensitive and god, Vlad really knew what he was doing. The man closed his mouth against Danny’s length, spit beginning to soak the fabric as he sucked at it. Danny didn’t know what to do with his hands, so he kept one on his mouth (because he knew he’d be making more noises, unfortunately) and with the other he reached down and threaded his fingers in Vlad’s hair. He liked touching his hair, in general, but didn’t often find himself brave enough to try. Right now, though, he was too distracted to enjoy how soft it was, or take the chance to run his fingers through it._ _

__Distracted by a tongue running over his covered cock, and lips closing around the tip to suck, and finally, _finally_ Vlad paused long enough to pull his underwear down his thighs and then he engulfed Danny, fully and suddenly and Danny moaned behind his hand and his back arched off the couch since Vlad was holding his lower-body down by his thighs. He swore as the older man suctioned his mouth around Danny’s length and pulled up, stopping at the tip to lick across it before going back down. Vlad set a pace, and if he hadn’t been pinning him to the couch, Danny would have been rocking his hips and fucking into his mouth. As it was, all he could do was dig his nails into the couch and tangle them in Vlad’s hair._ _

__His chest was heaving with uneven gasps and pants, and he couldn’t catch his breath, couldn’t clear his mind enough to _try_ and god, this was almost overstimulating. Almost too much, and it didn’t take long before he could feel a tight heat beneath his stomach and he scrambled for the words that he was too embarrassed to say. “I’m- Vlad, I-“ and then he was cumming with a cry of Vlad’s name and with Vlad’s mouth around his cock, never pausing and never letting up until the last splash of cum had spilled and then he pulled up, abandoning Danny’s softening erection against his stomach._ _

__He felt a pang of humiliation at the fact that he hadn’t lasted very long at all, even less time than the first time they had fooled around, but if the look on Vlad’s face was any indicator he didn’t think it was anything bad at all. In fact, he looked as though he might pin Danny to the couch and do things that the younger halfa had never even heard off; it seemed more a possibility when, after tugging Danny’s underwear back into place, Vlad climbed over him again and kissed him _hard_ on the lips. Painfully hard, almost, hard enough that their teeth clicked together before Danny had time to respond. And then there was a tongue in his mouth and the taste was bitter, worse than the precum that Danny had tasted on Vlad that one time, and saltier too._ _

__Danny realized, almost startled, that he had cum in Vlad’s _mouth_. That Vlad had swallowed it like it was nothing, and Danny turned his head to break the kiss when he realized what it was he was tasting. “Gross,” He protested, but mostly he was just really, _really_ embarrassed. “Why would you- gross.”_ _

__“It isn’t.” Vlad argued, and his voice was hoarse. Husky. Low. “It’s you.” As if that somehow made it any less gross, but then, when it had been Vlad cumming down Danny’s throat (literally down his throat, he hadn’t tasted it at all) it hadn’t seemed all that bad. In fact, it had turned him on a little, and he wondered if that was weird of if Vlad felt that too, now. “And you taste good.” He said, and then leaned in, kissing him again a bit more gently than before. When he pulled back, he was smirking. “You’re such a good boy, cumming for me, calling my name.”_ _

__And Danny couldn’t stop it, he made a sound like a whine and a moan together, somehow aroused (though not exactly between his legs) despite having cum already. He turned his face away as he blushed for the thousandth time that day, looking toward the screen that had gone back to the menu, the next episode of _Death Note_ waiting to be played. Why did he _like_ that so much? Why did it feel like he _needed_ it so much? He would do anything to hear more, and when Vlad caught him by the jaw and turned his face back, there was a malicious glint in his eyes that said the man knew that, too._ _

__When Vlad sat up and back on his own legs, Danny’s eyes wandered over his body. Down his chest, his stomach, to the line of silver hairs that went into his pants and led to where his erection was straining against the fabric. “Come here.” The command, sharp- though not unkind- sent a chill down Danny’s spine, and he scrambled up from where he lay to obey. Without a thought, he realized, he had done what Vlad had asked, crawling across the couch until he was on his knees in front of the halfa. “Good.” There it was again, a single, simple word that broke through Danny’s nerves, making it easier to do these kinds of things. Making him _want_ to do these things, even more than he already did._ _

__“What do you want?” He asked, breathlessly. He had barely had time to recover from his orgasm before Vlad had moved on to this, but that was okay- he was eager for whatever Vlad had in mind. Eager to please him the way that he had done for Danny, and hopefully anticipating the next words of praise he might receive if he did it well. He would do whatever Vlad asked him to do right now, and that thought was almost scary._ _

__Vlad reached out, pressing his palm against Danny’s face and stroking a thumb over his cheek. His expression was soft, despite the sharpness that he’d had to his words, and Danny’s eyes widened. He swallowed, debating between leaning into the touch and pulling away, turning his eyes away because this was so- so unlike Vlad. This wasn’t a face he made, soft and looking at Danny like he was something to look at, and the teen didn’t know how to take it._ _

__“Just-“ Vlad paused, letting his hand fall away to rest on his thigh instead, mirroring the other. “Your hands. Use your hands.” And Danny nodded his understanding._ _

__Immediately, he reached for the fly of Vlad’s pants, fumbling slightly but making quick-enough work of it. He made to pull them down, but paused, feeling like an idiot suddenly because he had _ghost powers_ , what was he doing? He curled his fingers into Vlad’s pants and phased them through Vlad before tossing them to the side. Vlad chuckled, but Danny paid him no mind, focusing instead on gathering the courage to do what Vlad had told him to do._ _

__It shouldn’t be so difficult, he knew. It was ridiculous. He had done it before, he had given him a blowjob, they had messed around twice before. But somehow, this was still difficult. He took a steadying breath and reached out, pressing his hand to the bulge in Vlad’s black boxer-briefs. He gave it a firm squeeze and then rubbed him through the fabric and Vlad sighed over him. He took that as encouragement, pressing his fingers against the tip, feeling the damp, sticky spot and he realized that Vlad was _really_ into this. Into- into _Danny_ , even, unless he just got this excited with anyone that he fooled around with. Danny opened his mouth to ask, and then closed it again because a question like that would sound pathetic, wouldn’t it?_ _

__He couldn’t just ask “Hey, are you this hard because you’re into me or are you just really horny regardless of who you’re with?” for numerous reasons. The main one being that it would sound pathetic and insecure, and another significant one being that he couldn’t say two of those words without blushing, and he was tired of blushing every time Vlad was around. So instead, he just dipped his fingers into the waistband of Vlad’s underwear and pulled them down, freeing his swollen, leaking cock and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of it._ _

__Even if Vlad wasn’t as into him as Danny thought he might be, Danny was that into _him_ , apparently, because it was hard to breathe just looking at him, just anticipating what he was about to do… and because Danny was already hard again. He closed his eyes, and wrapped his fingers around Vlad’s cock, stroking him the way Vlad had showed him how weeks prior. Vlad made a strangled sound like a groan, leaning over Danny and clutching a hand on his shoulder._ _

__Vlad was bigger than he was. There was a significant difference in size, at least in Danny’s opinion, and the younger halfa wondered if that was something Vlad judged him for. If it was something he should be embarrassed by, because at school people made jokes about having small dicks all the time- although it wasn’t that he thought that he was especially _small_. Vlad was just _big_ , and looking at him, watching as he pumped the man’s cock, he was surprised that it had fit in his mouth and deep in his throat the way it had._ _

__Raising his eyes, Danny’s motions faltered briefly as Vlad caught his gaze. Icy eyes, cold by default but somehow they made him melt beneath their stare. And the words that followed the meeting of their eyes made him melt even more. “Good, Daniel. It’s- you’re doing so well. You’re so good at making me feel good.” Vlad’s praise rained down on him like embers, engulfing his body in what felt like flames, waves of heat and arousal that washed over him._ _

__He tightened his grip on Vlad without meaning to, earning him a hiss, but not a pained one, so he held that grip and sped up each stroke. He only paused now and then to run his fingers over Vlad’s slit, smearing his precum on his fingertips and then down the side of Vlad’s cock. The hand on his shoulder moved to the back of his head and Vlad laced his fingers through Danny’s hair to tilt his head back. Then, Vlad kissed him, tongue sliding past Danny’s lips and meeting with his own and the teen had to concentrate to both return the kiss and continue what he was doing with his hand. Vlad’s tongue explored his mouth, licking at his teeth and prodding at his tongue until Danny ached for air and turned his head._ _

__Vlad’s breath ghosted his cheek and ear, and his voice when he spoke was strained. “Daniel.” He said, pulling back to meet Danny’s eyes again. The next words he spoke were sharp, like before, commanding though Danny knew if he protested, Vlad wouldn’t make him. “I’m going to cum.” The older man said, and caught the younger’s hand, pulling it away. “Get on your hands and knees facing me.”_ _

__Danny obeyed, slightly confused, and feeling nervous at this new position. He had a feeling that Vlad was going to do what he did before; push his cock down Danny’s throat and hold his head there until he was finished. The idea was hot, sexy, it made his own dick twitch. Vlad raised up on his knees, taking his length in his hand and pressing it against the boy’s lips._ _

__“Open your mouth.” He said, and Danny did. “I want you to swallow,” This was less commanding, almost a question, and Danny just nodded. Was he asking because Danny had called it gross, when Vlad did the same? Every time Vlad got this way, considerate and thoughtful, Danny felt warm in a way different from lust, not driven by arousal, and he felt it mainly in his chest._ _

__Vlad must have accepted that, because he pushed past Danny’s lips until only the head of his cock was inside, pressing against Danny’s tongue. Danny gave it a lick, hesitantly, staring up at Vlad in time to watch his eyes close and his throat move as he swallowed thickly. Then, Vlad began to stroke himself. He didn’t tell Danny to do it, so he must have wanted to do it himself, but Danny _wanted to_ because he wanted to be the one to make Vlad come, and he wanted Vlad to tell him how good it felt when he was done. He couldn’t exactly say so, as his mouth was occupied, so he just stared up at Vlad instead. Until the man opened his eyes and peered down at him._ _

__“You’re beautiful.” He said, and Danny’s eyes widened and something in his stomach clenched and fluttered at the same time. He had never been called beautiful, and he had never been complimented with such- such sincerity or in such an intense way. Vlad’s tone, though breathless and strained, was forceful in a way that left no room for argument and it felt different from the praise that Vlad gave him in this context. It was different from when he was just trying to get Danny worked up._ _

__He breathed, every breath puffing against the cock in his mouth, and finally Vlad groaned and doubled over at the waist, leaning over Danny with his free hand gripping the back of the couch. That salty, bitter, _hot_ and sticky fluid spilled out over his tongue and he was at least clear-headed enough to avoid wrinkling his nose at the taste. He couldn’t swallow with the head of Vlad’s erection in his mouth, though, so he just watched down his nose as the man milked himself until nothing more came out. It was too much, and at the angle he could feel it sliding down his tongue and dribbling over his lips when Vlad pulled out and caught his face. The tip of his thumb replaced it, holding his mouth open as Vlad sat back. Panting, eyes half-lidded and hair a mess as he seemed to study Danny’s face. The blush on his cheeks, his reddened lips, the white cum that filled his mouth and dripped over his lip and down his chin._ _

__The thumb left his mouth to catch what had escaped and caught it in an upward swipe, before pressing into Danny’s mouth once again and Danny got the picture. He closed his lips around Vlad’s thumb, swirling his tongue around it to clean it and then he swallowed, face blazing at his actions even as he held Vlad’s gaze. He was glad, though, to be rid of the taste of semen on his tongue and he wondered why Vlad had done it so seemingly eager._ _

__With a _pop_ , Vlad withdrew his thumb to catch Danny’s face in both hands and he pulled him up. The halfa scrambled to follow the movement, crawling closer on his knees in time to find his balance before Vlad was kissing him again, first just lips-on-lips and then with tongue. Danny knew that he _had_ to be tasting himself, but somehow Vlad groaned into the kiss anyway, like it was something wonderful and Danny wrapped his arms behind the man’s neck, moving close enough to press their chests and stomachs together. Vlad was comfortably warm and Danny was feeling vulnerable in the aftermath of what they’d done, seeking out the comfort of Vlad’s larger, stronger body against his own._ _

__It was Vlad that broke for air this time, and Danny was glad because he hadn’t even noticed that his lungs had begun to burn. The hands dropped from his face so that arms could wrap around his waist instead, pulling him even closer and Danny rest his chin against his own arms. They sat that way for a moment, and Danny was glad, so glad that this wasn’t like the other times where either one of them had immediately pulled away, killing any chance at a ‘moment’ like this one. It felt good to be held this way, like he was wanted for more than just what they had done together- not that he felt like that was the case, because he didn’t. He just _did_ feel that way after the first time, and briefly after the second time. And even though he was sure now that Vlad wanted him for more than just sex- he hadn’t made any sort of move in _weeks_ despite opportunities- it was still a gentle reassurance._ _

__“You’re hard again.” Vlad stated it simply, and Danny realized his lower-body was pressed against Vlad’s stomach. “Would you like to-“_ _

__“No.” He cut the man off before he could say something embarrassing. He was too sensitive, despite how aroused he was. It wouldn’t be pleasant anymore even if he did get off, just overwhelming and when Vlad didn’t push the issue Danny was relieved._ _

__“Would you like to watch more of the show?” He asked, pulling back enough to look Danny in the eyes, but not enough to detangle either from one another. “We can lie here.”_ _

__Danny nodded, and finally Vlad did pull away completely, pulling his underwear up and adjusting himself inside them before he reached for the remote, and laid down on his side with his back against the back of the couch, elbow on the couch and head propped up on his hand. Without being prompted, because it was obvious what Vlad wanted him to do, Danny crawled over and did the same, only with his back against Vlad’s chest. Vlad played the next episode, placed the remote somewhere on the couch-cushion, and draped his arm around Danny’s waist._ _

__By the next episode, Vlad was on his back with Danny on his chest cross-armed with his head resting on his arms and legs slightly entangled. They were both watching the screen, but Danny’s mind was elsewhere. On the rise and fall of Vlad’s chest beneath him, and on the fingers that absently ran along his bare spine, up and down in a way that was pleasantly familiar. He closed his eyes, finally, adrenaline and hormones calming down enough for exhaustion to set in._ _

__“Am I too heavy?” He asked, tiredly, and Vlad chuckled._ _

__“Hardly.” Was his dry reply. “You weigh next to nothing.”_ _

__“I can still beat you in a fight.” Danny scowled, without opening his eyes._ _

__Another chuckle, this one closer to a laugh. “Don’t fall asleep, Daniel. You have to go home soon.”_ _

__Now, he did open his eyes, turning to prop his chin on his arms and face Vlad. “I wanted to ask you something before,” But one, they were kind of busy, and two, it was stupid. “But I don’t want you to think I’m- I don’t know.” He shrugged. “Immature, or whatever.”_ _

__“I already think as much.” Vlad smirked, his tone teasing and Danny rolled his eyes. Then, a bit more serious, he asked, “What is it, Little Badger?”_ _

__“Uh… How much do you like me?” That was an easier way of asking “Were you so turned on because it was me, or are you just horny?” like he had almost done in the heat of the moment but now, he wasn’t sure the question had the same effect as what he’d wanted to know, and he was blushing about it anyway. “I mean- that wasn’t- nevermind.” He buried his face in his arms to hide the redness on his cheeks._ _

__The hand that was trailing his spine moved to rest on his head instead, fingers combing once through his hair before stopping. “How much do you like _me_?” He asked, amusement in his voice and Danny was sure he was still just teasing. That he was still just trying to embarrass Danny further. He decided to answer anyway._ _

__His words were muffled slightly by his arms, but clear enough. “A lot.” And below him, Vlad’s chest seemed to still for a moment, like he had forgotten to breathe. When it began its rise and fall once more, Danny went on. “Like, you’re the first person I want to talk to after school. And I spend all week thinking about the weekend because I want to see you. And…” He paused, hesitating, because what if Vlad denied it? What if he said he wouldn’t, after all? “And every time there’s a ghost attack, I’m not scared. Because I know you’ll help me if I ask.”_ _

__But Vlad didn’t deny it, at all. The hand that wasn’t resting on Danny’s head came around his waist, wrapping an arm around him. “You wouldn’t even have to ask.” And that meant that Vlad was looking out for him, and because it was _Vlad_ that had potentially creepy implications. But he was looking out for Danny, and that brought back that warm feeling in the teen’s chest._ _

__He brought his face out from his arms, propping his chin on his arms once again. Vlad was looking at him in that way that he’d done before, like Danny was something worth looking at. He didn’t have _that_ terrible self-esteem and self-worth, but this was Vlad. It wasn’t his friends, or his parents that often looked at him fondly. This was _Vlad_ , and the expression was unfamiliar on his face and it was almost uncomfortable in its intensity. Suddenly, Danny didn’t feel like he had to ask anymore, but he did, anyway._ _

__“How much do you like me?”_ _

__“More than I’ve ever wanted you in the past.”_ _

__“That’s how much you want me. That’s different.” Because he’d always wanted Danny, in one way or another._ _

__“It’s how much I like you, too.”_ _

__“Oh.” And he studied Vlad’s eyes for a moment. “You know, uh... When you say stuff like- that I’m good, you know,”_ _

__“When I praise you.” Vlad said it for him, and Danny was grateful for the fact because he wouldn’t have been able to get the words out._ _

__“Yeah.” He took a deep breath. “Do you mean it?”_ _

__“I don’t say things that I don’t mean.” He was petting Danny again, fingernails grazing the boy’s scalp as he ran his fingers through. And then he added, “Under most circumstances. Any circumstance involving you, is one in which I will speak only truth.”_ _

__“That’s a long-winded way of saying ‘yes’.” Danny grinned, and Vlad returned it with a smile. That made him feel better than it probably should have, and he felt silly for being so happy about it._ _

__And then his smile faded, and he slowly sat up, bringing Danny up with him until they were both on their knees in front of one another. “It’s time for you to go, Little Badger. Your curfew,”_ _

__Danny groaned, leaning his chest against Vlad and resting his forehead on the man’s shoulder. “Next weekend, if I tell my parents I’m staying with Tucker, can I spend the night?”_ _

__Vlad scoffed, pushing Danny back until their eyes met. His expression was smug. “I’m corrupting you already. Lying to your parents? My plan is working, after all. Yes, Daniel. I’m looking forward to it.”_ _

__Danny laughed, suddenly feeling both giddy and nervous at the prospect of spending the night- the entire night, as in waking up with him too- next to Vlad. But he was more excited than he was nervous. As he dropped his feet to the floor, standing up, a thought occurred to him and he had to repress a laugh. They would either end up making it through several episodes of the show, or they’d be too busy with… other things, to get through many at all._ _

__Vlad stood up, too, stepping up behind him to cross his arms over Danny’s chest. “You can’t leave me without a kiss goodbye.”_ _

__Danny did laugh, then turned around without breaking Vlad’s grasp on him, and kissed him goodbye._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!


End file.
